Shadow of the Day
by Tsuki no Akebono
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is now hollow of a man due to his parents death. He thinks his life isn't worth living anymore. Who could possible change him back to his former self? Warnings: Linkin Park addiction involved.
1. Prologue

Shadow of the Day

**Shadow of the Day**

Author: Burning Ripper

Warning: Contents include mild shounen-ai…boy/boy relations. No lemon nor lime…just…kissing if

that means anything…3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of their characters or merchandise. I wish I did though…I could be filthy rich ()

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Prologue:

It was raining hard, Ouyaji was yelling again. Occa-san was getting pissed. I don't know really care anymore…I got used to it, except, they never yelled at each other in the car. I knew what they were yelling about. Me. First divorce, then child custody. To put out their screams, I put on my I-pod. Placed it on the song I knew. Linkin Park entitled, 'Shadow of the Day'. I listened…

'_I close both locks below the window…'_

I looked outside, way too foggy to see anything clear…

'_I closed both blinds and turned away…'_

They're still arguing…I can tell…

'_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple…'_

Ouyaji looked away from the road for one second then…

'_Sometimes good-byes the only way…'_

It came too fast. A truck appeared out of nowhere, and we crashed.

Just like that, I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye…

In an instant, they were gone. My life, too, nearly was gone. They were somehow able to bring me back. But for what?


	2. With Cards and Flowers

Shadow of the Day

**Shadow of the Day**

Author: Twin-kun

Disclaimer: You know the drill…3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 1: Tears

The song was seriously stuck in my head. Damn Linkin Park and their ridiculously gloomy song! I opened my eyes to see a cerulean one looking at mine. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and then I realized who it was, Fuji Syuusuke…my senpai…friend and companion at most. He greeted me with one of his trade mark smiles and a loud 'O-CHIBI' rang. Okay…that would have to be Kikumaru Eiji, same category as Fuji-senpai, but more loud and annoying. 'Echizen!' that voice I knew most, Momo-senpai; my best friend. Though they really need to tone down that voice of theirs! I mean this is a hospital. Wait, was this really a hospital? All the times I've been to a hospital I've never known a hospital with dark blue walls. Fuji-senpai smiled at me once again, answered my confused look. 'We're at my house Ryoma-kun.' Oh, that would explain that much. I looked at him then asked, 'How long?' Fuji-senpai frowned and replied, 'A month.'

And get my reaction, I cried. I could have sworn I heard Kikumaru-senpai jump back, and Momo-senpai gulp. I didn't care who heard, I didn't care who was there. I just had to let it out. I wasn't able to shed it out in a month. Fuji-senpai held me to his chest when I cried. When I calmed down, Fuji-senpai explained why I was at their place. Nanako-nee and Ryoga-nii are fighting for my custody over a man who calls himself my uncle who I had no idea he even existed. So to keep me away from influence, I'm living with them.

The next day, I went to school much to the dismay of Fuji-senpai's sister and the doctors who kept insisting that I might have a muscle spasm or traumatic memories and such I did one thing right though, I stayed away from tennis. I left my tennis stuff at home. I just wasn't in the mood. When we reached the gates of Seigaku High School, I could really feel the stares of people on me. Boring in me. What did they do, place my parents' death in the paper? Oh…yeah…well, I know they did that. Come on, Ouyaji was a tennis star; Occa-san was a famous lawyer. So basically death on news, and their son; me, known as the Prince of Tennis in America…yeah of course it would be on the news. What could I expect? I sighed and left Fuji-senpai to go to my classroom.

They look at me like they want to devour me. Great! The songs back in my head.

'_With cards and flowers on my window…'_

'_Your friends all plead for you to stay…'_

And it seems like what I was getting. I mean with people saying, 'Gomene Ryoma-kun' and others like, 'you sure you should be here Ryoma-kun?' and some like, 'Echizen…sniffle you sad, sad boy!'

The regulars came and went; Oishi-senpai took it longest to leave. I thought that Buchou would never come…much to my surprise, he did. Being dragged by Fuji-senpai, at that I had to sweat drop and laugh a bit. That somehow managed to brighten up the room a bit. The gloomy faces are some what replaced by happy smiles. And I felt myself feel lighter…my world was a bit brighter.

The final bell rang. Horio, Katsuo and the other boy whose name I forgot. Well, they left to go to prepare the courts, like I could care less. I then left the school building, still feeling those stares on my back. I saw a familiar figure in the distance ahead. He saw me, flicked his hair and walked towards me. I didn't greet him at first; I was really bad at remembering names of those who I don't get to see every day. He stared at me, I stared back…then it struck me.

Cool composure, model stride, flipping of hair, egotistic aura… 'MONKEY KING!' I yelled unceremoniously. He twitched at the name, and mumbled, 'Brat.' I looked at him; my height was nearly as close as his really. I grew in my stay in America. I smirked at him and said, 'Buchou's in the courts…you know the way.' And began to walk away when he said, 'Ore-sama is not here for Tezuka.' Oh boy, here comes the egoist. 'Ore-sama is here for you.'

He stated out flinging his hands in the air for exaggeration. Oh, that caught me by surprise. '…?' I looked at him confused. 'Well…?' I asked him impatiently. 'Ore-sama is here to give you what ore-sama thinks is-'I cut him off. 'Get to it Monkey King.' He muttered, 'brat.' Once more, 'Ore-sama says to you that your uncle is winning the case. So I am here to say the Atobe Enterprises are offering their services to your cousin and brother. They would accept it if you would accept, they told Ore-sama…' I looked at him and shrugged. 'Betsuni…' and started to walk away. I turned back and said, 'oh, and by the way…thanks Monkey King.' And I swear I heard him chuckle.

I really am starting to hate that song. I really am…

'_With cards and flowers on your window…'_

'_Your friends all plead for you to stay…'_

Yes, I really am starting to hate it!

xoxoxoxoxo

Twin-kun: Yay! I finally typed the first chappie… ()

Twin-chan: Review!! Review!

Twin-kun: Please don't if you don't feel like it…bows thank you for reading…


	3. Will Embrace My World in Grey

Shadow of the Day

**Shadow of the Day**

Author: The Burning Ripper

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't want to be a broken record…get on with it…3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 2: Pain and Blood**

It wasn't till I reached the Fuji Residence did I feel the aching pain in my arms and leg. Well, include my head too…I think I had a migraine. I ran to my room, and looked in the mirror true enough…there was a red stain in my uniform. I heard the door downstairs open. I felt dizzy…then I fell. I barely heard the sounds of some one running up the stairs, since everything turned black.

**Fuji's POV**

I followed Ryoma home by instruction of Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei. As soon as I went in, I heard a thud just above me. It only meant one thing. Ryoma! I rushed up the stairs and soon as I opened his door. The sight made me shiver. Ryoma, on the floor, covered in blood. I kept myself steady. Now wasn't the time to get disgusted. Ryoma needs me.

I opened his uniform. His bandages were soaked in blood. Didn't he change it? Damn. I quickly changed it and as well as his clothes. A/n: x don't be pervs! I slowly and gently placed him on his bed. I could tell he was in pain, since his face showed it. I slowly left his room and I went to mine. I sat in the floor. I could feel myself slowly cry. I don't know how long I was there, but I knew it was night when my Yumiko-nee came in and asked how I was doing. I slowly rose…my uniform had blood stains on it.

I must have looked horrible, but nee-chan didn't show it. I smiled my smile and went in. sat on my bed and said something that would not only shock me but everyone that would know. I nodded, and she left. Ryoma…gomen.

**Normal POV**

Ryoma's room was crowded by doctors and family members, specifically Ryoga and Nanako. They continued monitoring his stability, until that was…he woke up. He excused himself from the tests and went to school that morning, even if the pain was unbearable. He had a lot of catching up to do he said.

All everyone cared about was his health, which he himself doesn't care. This boy, Echizen Ryoma, has given up on his life. Was what one doctor said. Echizen Ryoma, Samurai Jr., Echizen Nanjiro's son and protégé has totally given up his will to live.

'_And the shadow of the day…'_

'_Will embrace my world in grey…'_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Beginnings Aren't So Simple

Shadow of the Day

**Shadow of the Day**

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah…get on with it!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 3: Hollow**

Echizen Ryoma walked to school with his senpai; Fuji Syuusuke. Their trip was a silent one. Ryoma appeared normal but paler than usual. His I-pod was out. He noticed it was always the same song over and over. A song by Linkin Park, entitled Shadow of the day. He's getting more anti-social than usual. He ignores everyone around him. Echizen Ryoma is slowly erasing his existence to other. He was getting ready to say good-bye…

**Ryoma's POV**

Why doesn't anybody get it? I don't want company; I just want to be alone! Annoying as it is, the song seems to help me calm down. Well, at least now they get the picture. No one bothers to call my name any more. With the exception of my senpai-tachi, they're REALLY stubborn, especially Fuji-senpai and Momo-senpai. Those two don't know when to quit, I left to my private place…the roof. Though it was probably going to rain, the wind was incredible…I didn't care. I'd go to the ends of the earth if I had to, just to get away from them.

'_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple…'_

Heck right! I'm tired of beginning again! I hate how everyone keeps looking at me…

'_Sometimes goodbyes the only way…'_

I wish I could. Saying goodbye was hard. Too hard, it's way too hard.

It started raining. I was getting wet, so I decided to back in. just as I reached my classroom. The PA system went on… 'Echizen Ryoma, please report to Ryuzaki-sensei's office right now…' So I changed course. My wounds began to sting as the water seeped through my uniform. I ignored the feeling and moved on.

When I reached her office, Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-bucho and Oishi-senpai were there. I would understand why Tezuka-bucho and Oishi senpai were there but why Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai were were here. Okay, my reaction must have been amusing, since Inui-senpai was muttering 'Ii…data…' and scribbling away in the green notebook.

I faced them, and asked what was wrong. 'Sensei…?' I stuttered. I heard it right, right? I heard everything right…I had perfect hearing as far as I knew. Then tell me why I was hearing things. Tell me why they said something that I cannot comprehend. They must be joking, right? Joking. That's right.

The look on their faces tells me otherwise I, Echizen Ryoma, America's Prince of Tennis…can no longer play tennis. They tell that to me with such a straight face, minus Oishi-senpai. 'Uso…' I whispered. I sank to my knees. I tried to take it all in. First; Ouyaji and Occa-san are dead. Second; Nanako-nee and Ryoga-nii are fighting to have me with some unknown uncle. Third; I couldn't play tennis. I was fine…just fine. Okay, I wasn't. I felt tears run down my face. I could feel my breaths become irregular and I heard my wails of desperation.

I was done for. Tennis was my life. It was the only thing I ever knew and loved.

'_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple…'_

'_Sometimes goodbyes the only way…'_

I couldn't feel. Pain was gone. It was…gone. Replaced by what we call misery. Misery was 10 times worse than pain. At least pain would disappear if you gave it proper medication. Misery was a different story. It would slowly eat you up inside out. My kind of misery would you faster than regular ones. Since…

Why was my misery eating me faster?

Was it because my parents were dead?

Was it because I hate the pity looks in every ones faces?

Was it because the fucking song was stuck in my head?

No…chigaou! It was because…I didn't felt loved anymore.

Hah! Tears kept streaming down my face as I figured that out. I felt a pair of arms carry me bridal style. I clung to his chest, didn't care who it was, like the world would end. I cried unto his chest. I could hear them saying like, 'Bring him home, Fuji, Tezuka.' Another was, 'Inui, give this to the dean, Oishi get their bags.'

I guess I kind of blacked out when we were out in the rain headed for Fuji-senpai's house.

**Tezuka's POV**

Inui was always scribbling down in his notebook. I entrusted Fuji to bring him home, and went with Inui to the Dean's office. He muttered something to me. I didn't get it at first, and then I finally got my thoughts out of that picture. Ryoma wailing like he just saw his parents die in front of his eyes…which he did. Inui repeated his question. I ignored him and left him. He said something like, 'Ii…data…'

I swear Inui is too weird at times. His question rung in my head, it was something like 'Do you LOVE Echizen, Tezuka?' damn you Inui.

**Fuji's POV**

I met Atobe on my way home. He said something depressing, that he didn't even use the term 'Ore-sama' even once! That was impressive. I smiled at the thought, even though we were outside and we were getting wet and Ryoma was still in my hands. What he told shocked me. Ryoga was found dead in Ryoma's old home. Nanako was in the hospital.

What was shocking even more was that, the 'unknown' uncle won because of the incident, And demanded custody of Ryoma this week. Now…I was mad.


	5. Goodbyes the Only Way

**Shadow of the Day**

**Disclaimer**: yeah, yeah…Prince of Tennis is not my creation and if it was mine it wouldn't be merely sports. There would be death in it…and incest…

--

**Chapter 4: Happiness…?**

**Fuji's POV**

I heard what happened. Ryoga, Ryoma's brother is dead. Shot in the head, Nanako-chan was in the hospital after being beaten. She was in no condition to take care of a traumatized child. So custody was given to Ryoma's 'Unknown' uncle, who I now knew the name. Echizen Shisuke, Ryoga's biological father. He lost custody of Ryoga because he had no job. Know that he was a rich bastard; he could have custody of Ryoma. That bloody bastard!

His name pisses me off! Once we got home, Atobe offered to tell my family of the incident. I agreed, letting him dry off in the comfort room. I passed by it to my room, I could hear silent sobs emitting from it. I turned towards Ryoma's room and I heard no more.

**Atobe's POV**

I followed Fuji home, as my excuse I told him I'd be the one to bear the bad news to his parents. I excused myself and went to the comfort room. It was smaller than mine, but I guess not all can the comfort of an Atobe! A/n: **; p** I leaned my back on the door and gradually fall to the floor as I pondered on Echizen's—no-Ryoma's predicament.

I felt something wet on my checks only to find out that it was my own tears. I felt voice broke down to a sob. I heard some one pass by and stop at the door, I continued to sob. I couldn't stop the noise I was making; I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

I heard a faint voice outside. It took me a minute to figure out that it was a song. I hesitantly opened the door and followed the sound, the door was open. I saw Fuji in front of the barely opened door. I silently called out his name, he looked at me but his trademark smile was not there.

I looked at the room; the sky was still dark and raining from what I see. I barely saw a figure beside it. The music kept playing over and over, like it was the only song in his CD. I; the great Ore-sama, shall buy him more…when I get the chance to see him again.

The song just kept playing making everything gloomier than it already is. I glanced at Fuji and asked, 'Does he know?' Fuji shook his head nad smiled a pained smile, 'He doesn't deserve this' and left.

'_I close both locks below my window…'_

My, my Ryoma what a terrifying life you live in.

'_I close both blinds and turned away…'_

I see unshed tears now falling from his face…

'_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple…'_

I felt something hit me.

'_Sometimes goodbyes the only way…'_

I moved away from the room…

I knew if I didn't, I'd start crying again.

Ryoma, I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I failed…

You.

I took a last glance, and left the house. I didn't bother with an umbrella or a car. I needed the rain to wash away the evidence of tears or the fact that they were still falling. I saw Fuji smile at me and closed the curtains.

**Ryoma's POV**

I felt some looking at me when I played the friggin' song. Oh Kami-sama, I hated that song. I didn't hate it because it was fucking gloomy. I hated it 'cuz it reminded me of that day, the day they died. I felt new tears fall down my face.

I knew what happened to Nanako-nee and Ryoga-nii. I wasn't asleep at all. I wasn't dumb either. I knew why my unknown uncle wanted me. Heck, nearly all my relatives wanted me as publicity for there jobs.

This one won't be any different. Tears just kept falling. Every thing bad that happened was my fault, every thing bad that happens is my fault and everything bad that will happen will be my fault.

Everything that happens…is my fault…

**Fuji's POV**

Right after I saw Atobe leave, the phone rang. It was my parents. They demanded to know if Ryoma was with me. I replied that he was. i heard my father over the phone breath a sigh of relief, he ordered me to stay there. he needed to talk to Ryoma. I heard Ryoma's fucking song make another round. I went to his room, what i saw shocked me...

Ryoma on the floor...

Ryoma on the floor, covered in blood..

Ryoma on the floor, covered in blood and a man pointing a gun on his head...

I did what any one would do...

I screamed.

_'Sometimes solutions aren't so simple...'_

_'Sometimes goodbyes the only way...'_

_--_

**Me: **please review -bows-

**The other me:** -bows- domo arigatou for reading this story...

**Me**: hai, thank you for wasting your precious time reading and follow up-ing this story!

**The Other Me**: yes and sorry if me wrote too short for your taste.

**Me:** -smile-yes, i'm too lazy to make it longer.

**The Other Me:** -hits me in head- no chocolates for a day!

**Me**:-cries-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**The Other Me**: please review...even just a word like...word...yeah. that'll do!-smile-


	6. The Sun Will Set For You

**Shadow of the Day**

**Disclaimer: **you all know that prince of tennis is not under my copy right so please, don't harass me! :3

**Author notes:** for those who asked if this will be an OT5 story. No, it isn't but if you squint then yes, it may if you see it that way…hearts to all those who reviewed. And I'm so very sorry if you got pissed with waiting! I'm terribly lazy, but here you are…the last chapter of my first story!

--

**Chapter 5: The Future…**

**Ryoma's POV**

I heard a phone ring but I barely noticed as suddenly my window opened up. I saw a man climb up. It took me awhile to clear my head to see he was caring a weapon that shone in the weak light. I barely dodged his first attack.

My body was still weak from no usage, and the wounds were still barely healed. So moving that fast hurt like hell! He laughed softly, '**Oy bozu! Don't you know your Uncle Shisuke? Come on, I'm your brother's biological father. Too bad he didn't have your feminine charms, he would have lived longer.**'

I merely looked at him dazed. This was my Ottou-san's brother? Ryoga-nii's real father? His murderer? I felt a new batch of tears fall down.

'**Why would you-?'** He looked at me with disinterest, '**What?**' I could feel his gaze ripping me inside out. His glare was painful; it felt like he was eating me alive. 'Wh-why did you-?' I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Ha! Pathetic I told myself, Echizen Ryoma, boy prodigy, Samurai Jr. to Japan, Prince of Tennis to America, showed fear. He smirked at me and said, '**Why I killed him? Two answer, he did not recognize me. And he's not as pretty as you. But he was just as cute when he was covered in blood. I wonder if you'll be hotter or cuter if I see that porcelain skin covered in blood**'

The maniac licked his lips as said those awful words. Kami-sama taskete! Onegai! I felt the blade go through my chest as he laughed silently once more. I fell to the ground as I heard foot steps close to my door. I heard it open and I swear I heard a gun click ready to fire. That's when I heard a scream. Then…I knew no more. As everything turned black.

**Fuji's POV**

The sight of Ryoma unmoving in that spot with blood on the floor. Got me screaming. The sight of a man with blood lust eyes holding a gun in front of Ryoma's head got me angry. The fear quickly changed to anger soon to instinct.

I didn't now what I was doing, I just felt myself lunge at the crazed man in front of me and as soon as he was down, I lifted Ryoma and ran for it

I heard him curse and fire his gun. I felt it graze my arm. I was currently in a stage where in you-don't-feel-a-thing-at-the-moment-only-to-find-it-hurts-like-hell-later-on-kind-of-stage. I was adrenaline rushing right now, that made me twice as fast than I usually was. Man, Ryoma was too light in my hands but it made running a whole lot easier.

I could totally feel the killing intent of the man after us. My eyes opened because of that. I could see Keigo in front of us and I yelled, '**Atobe!**' he turned our way and quickly ran along side us, he didn't need an explanation. He quickly pulled out his phone and called.

I honestly did not care who he called as long as he DID call. I heard him scream, 'Y**ou two aren't trying to steal what is mine right?**' I heard him laugh maniacally through the rain. Keigo cursed, I cursed and Ryoma groaned.

We ran through the empty streets, causing a few to stare in disbelief. I mean who wouldn't, two boys carrying a very bloody wouldn't kid running like there was no time to spare; which there wasn't; they must be crazy if they didn't.

I looked over to Keigo who was looking back over his shoulder and looked back at me and whispered, '**He's gone.**'

**Atobe's POV**

I was still walking along the road away from Fuji's house. I heard my name being called out. I turned to see Fuji carrying a bloody Ryoma and I knew what happened. I ran along side him and I pulled out my phone dialed.

I called my father first. I called the police next, and Tezuka last. I didn't have time to put n my Ore-sama charade. We ran fast not carrying where we go, and earning a few weird looks from by-standers.

I heard his menacing laugh behind us. I turned around to look how far he was, I turned my look on Fuji and said more like whispered, '**He's gone.**'

I turned my gaze in front of us…and there he was. In front of us, I halted to a stop. Fuji did the same thing and looked front. He couldn't hide his shock nor his anger. I pulled him to one of the corners that led to the park.

The same question rang in our heads how the fuck did he get in front of us?

**Sanada's POV**

I was on my way towards the train station when I noticed two figures running like hell were loose or something. I heard then a gun shot and one of them fell, but quickly got up and continued running…in my direction.

I quickly saw that it was Atobe Keigo from Hyoutei Gakuen and Fuji Syuusuke from Seishun Gakuen. Fuji caught sight of me and yelled, '**Sanada run!**'

I didn't hesitate and ran!

The look on his face was what told me to follow. I heard some one jeer from behind us. We slowed to a stop when we felt his killing aura disperse. That was when I noticed Fuji holding a bundle. Okay, not really a bundle since it moved.

I took this time to ask who the hell was that person who chased us and shot Keigo. Fuji smiled, and said 'Ryoma's unknown uncle.'

That seriously got me baffled. I was about to open my mouth to speak some more but I heard some one yell, '**Shounen-tachi, where are you hiding? I promise not make your deaths painful. Give me back my golden eyed kitten.**'

We all tensed and held our breath.

**Fuji's POV**

I felt his presence before I even heard him. Who the hell is he kidding?! 'His' golden eyed kitten? Bullshit! How dare he say Ryoma was his?! I kept my cool knowing I might endanger Gen and Keigo.

I felt my self shiver either from the cold or from fear I didn't know. All I knew was that the maniac was close by. And his killing aura was intense, even more so than before.

I saw Keigo calm trying to rationalize his breath. His breathing was becoming irregular must be from the gun shot in his shoulder.

**Atobe's POV**

I mentally cursed the gun wound was more painful than I thought. I swear you could hear my breath becoming irrational. It was getting annoying.

The pain was getting to a point that I would faint. I don't want that now. Shit! Why was maniac after us again? Oh yeah, Ryoma. I looked over to the said boy. He was still bleeding…though not as bad as before.

My breath stopped for a moment when I felt some one behind me. I turned around…and I saw the crazy lunatic.

**Tezuka's POV**

I received a call from Keigo 10 minutes after I called Fuji. He was yelling about call an ambulance for Ryoma and we're heading for the park and some crazed lunatic was chasing after them carrying a gun.

Of course I did what he asked. I ran out of the house after I called Oishi and ran towards the park. I met Oishi who brought Eiji who brought Momo who brought the whole team to the park…

I'll need a lot of aspirins after this! I yelled, '**Remember the man is armed if you see him call for back-up!**' They all responded, '**Hai!**' I saw a man up ahead with a crazy look in his eye! I quickly called for Momo who was with me, '**Call Oishi!**'

He nodded and ran off. I saw him lean down unto one of the bushes and what surprised me next was he dragged a barely conscious Keigo out. I didn't think, I just launched myself at the man. And a gun shot was fired…

**Sanada's POV**

I saw Keigo being dragged out of the bush. I turned to see that sneering conniving son of a bitch, not that Ryoma's grandmother was a bitch but you get my point. He's an idiot to have grabbed Keigo like that!

I was about to launch at the man who grabbed Keigo if Kinimitsu didn't beat me at it. The lunatic fired his gun, in my direction. I couldn't move…I didn't have to as Ryoma came in front of me and got hit instead.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't see. All there was Ryoma; unmoving.

**Fuji's POV**

I felt my breath hitch when I saw Keigo being pulled out by that maniac. I yelled his name along with Gen. I could feel Ryoma stir in my hands.

I saw Tezuka tackle the maniac, but I felt Ryoma push away from my hold and ran in front of Genichirou, Blocking a bullet that headed his way. I quickly ran to Ryoma's side.

I screamed his name over and over. Refusing to let go off the bleeding boy in my arms. Only when Tezuka silently told me to give him to the paramedics.

Tears streaming down my face. I let my self sob into Tezuka's arms. Why couldn't I see this happen…?

**_Why?_**

**2 month later…**

**Atobe's POV**

It's been 2 months since that ridiculous event. Ryoma still hasn't woken up. I take regular visits every day with three other people; namely Gen, Mitsu and Syuu. Though the one who stays longer is Syuu.

He felt more attached to the brat more than we did. After all Ryoma lived with them and he saw Ryoma in a state we never did. It just was sad…

The doctors said there was an 89.5 percent that Ryoma won't wake up. That thought is scary, his cousin Nanako Meino did not survive. She died a day after Ryoma was on comatose. Her last request was to take care of him.

We promised to do just that. All our families promise to do just that. I just hope he would wake up soon…and something told me he will.

**Tezuka's POV**

We were on our way from school to visit Ryoma. We met Keigo and Gen who was with Yukimura on our way. And as usual we saw no response. Fuji would continue even after we left. Before we left, the song Ryoma kept listening to when he was depressed sang through out the hospital, and I felt good.

'**Don't let your guard down.**' I told that to Fuji right before we left for the day. I didn't know why I said it, but somehow…I just felt like something would happen. Fuji smiled and said, '**I will, Mitsu…**' I did not know why I felt like something big would happen.

**Sanada's POV**

Today we went to the hospital with Seiichi. He wanted to see how Ryoma was doing. We arrived at the hospital dubbed by Keigo as the 'Best' in the vicinity.

As we were visiting him, a song Ryoma listens to all the time played. Seiichi laughed a bit and said, '**That song somehow represents Ryo-kun, right? Fuji?**' Fuji just smiled and, '**Aa...Ryoma kept listening to the song over and over again when he was depressed.**'

We turned to go, Tezuka said, 'Don't let your guard down' to Fuji. So I knew that some thing was bound to happen when we leave. Keigo just scoffed at what at my thought with a '**Mitsu says that to every one**' line. But I knew something was bound to happen. And it was something big.

**Fuji's POV**

I stayed behind with the golden eyed cat-boy who was oblivious to the world as he slept on. I pressed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, '**Please wake up my cute kitten.'**

I must have dozed off since I got a call from Yumiko-nee-chan that she'll pick me up, I agreed. When the call ended, I notice the sun setting outside the window.

I looked at the bed, and saw that Ryoma was not there. I ran outside the room. I notified a nurse near the room. She quickly ran towards the nurse station to call a doctor, while yelling '**Sensei!**'

I followed my gut instinct and it told me to go to the roof. I did, and that was where I found my golden eyed cat-boy. Standing by the railings looking at the golden sunset up ahead. He looked at me when I called out his name.

I breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled at me. Though what he said made me frown.

'**_Nii-san, are you here to look at the sunset too_**?'

That voice that smile...that was not Ryoma. hi next question nearly made me cry...

_**'Nii-san? Can you tell me my name?'**_

His memories were gone. And that placed him in a more vulnerable state more than it already did. And Ryoma's song played…I truly felt a connection with that song.

I walked over to him, and held him tight…if I let go, he would break into a million pieces.

I felt the tears I kept so long fall down. '**Ryoma don't ever scare me like that ever again…'** I heard him say, 'I'm sorry nii-san…I didn't know that someone would look for me…gomen.'

'_And the sun would set for you…'_

I believe it already did Ryoma…

'_The sun would set for you…'_

The sun did set for you Ryoma…

It will set for you since this day…

From now on…  
--

OWARI!!

**Me**: YAY! It finally ends!

**The Other Me**: -sighs-FINALLY!

**Me**: -nods in agreement-

**The Other Me**: this will have a sequel!

**Me:** -groans-NYAAAHHHH!

**The Other Me**: seriously…please review…

**Me**: -smiles-yes please review! :3 and there will be a sequel to this story! So I will need all your good words!

'_**Ja till the next time!'**_


	7. Author's Note

**Important Note:**

Please go to my account and answer the poll! nyah!

Thank you for reading! Its about if I should have a sequel about for this!

Please go! ill need it bad!

-**The Dawning Moon**


End file.
